


We have catching up to do

by heizl



Series: Marvel One Shots [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard (Marvel), Bickering, Gen, Humor, Ice Cream, Loki & Thor Friendship (Marvel), One Shot, Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heizl/pseuds/heizl
Summary: Sif hasn't seen Thor in what felt like an eternity (but, in reality, more like two years, if that.)He suddenly shows up on her doorstep one day, but with a surprise guest in tow.





	We have catching up to do

 

* * *

 

 

Sif was used to Thor coming and going at this point. As children, he’d always be traveling across the realms with Loki on their “exciting adventures” (which usually resulted in them either getting severely lost for a week at a time or pissing off the townsfolk.) This time though, it felt like an eternity before he returned.

 

Everyone always assumed her to be Thor’s girl; while he was, what she’d consider, to be her closest friend, of course she cared for the younger trickster as well. Sure, he was full of tomfoolery and obviously that got on her nerves more often than not, but she loved the trickster just as she did her other friends. Volstagg was always pushing her buttons too, but she’d never give up the tight circle they held.

 

Even a decade after Loki turned her hair from golden blonde to ebony, she never went about changing it back. Actually thought it suited her better.

 

Maybe Asgard felt slow and her restless because of how quiet it was since Loki’s death — which that, in itself, she was still mourning over. Everyone was, they would’ve mourned regardless of which Odin’s children had perished. But, maybe it also felt like forever because of Odin himself.

 

See, Thor had took off almost without notice. Said there was business to do on Midgard for his “work” and hadn’t returned since. It wasn’t like they had the same technology as they did on Earth; they were much more technology advanced in most aspects, but they didn’t have cell phones or computers yet. That’s a lie, maybe that had  _one_ computer that Thor managed to bring back. Sif had no clue how to even turn it on though, nor did she care.

 

Back to Odin, he’d been acting like nothing less of an old lazy bum. Sat around all day feeding himself grapes (since when did the Allfather even _like_ grapes). Sif attended one of the many plays he held, a story of the boys, but it grew old after the third day of the constant shows.

 

There was a sudden knock on her door— she lived with the other townspeople, shared a decent sized house with Fandral. Though he was soon to be married, they still roomed together. She remembered the six of them always talked about living in some large place once they were older, but that plan clearly never held up. The brothers stayed in the palace, Hogun lived with his own family elsewhere, Volstagg found a suiting house near the marketplace.

 

Sif’s head shot up from the book she was reading; heavy handed and abrupt, it didn’t seem to shock her because it was almost familiar, the way that sound played out. She pushed herself up from their couch, and sliding the chain from the front door, she found herself looking up at an even more familiar face beaming right back at her.

 

“Have you missed me?” Thor’s left arm was quickly snaking around her shoulders, pulling her outside into the sunlight in a tight embrace. Holding onto her friend herself is when her smile faded, just as fast.

 

“You know I did…” her words trailed off. Thor’s fist was balled around the collar of a black suit. The shifty green eyes of, none other than Loki himself, darted away from her narrowing glare. Loki’d pulled this this off countless times before, convincing everyone that he was dead, but the last time had felt real. It had affected Thor so greatly that he even got a tattoo in remembrance of him. For Odin’s sake, he even wore a lock of Loki’s continuously in his hair. So, how Thor stood there with a grin tightly locked across his lips was beyond Sif’s understanding.

 

That also left the question: where  _was_ the actual All-father now? Was  _he_ dead?

 

“What is he—”

 

“Surprising, I know,” Loki’s attention still remained elsewhere, but he spoke as cool and collected as she always remembered him to be.

 

With a low groan and a roll of his eyes, Thor tugged on the fabric of his top. The way they were both dressed was casual, far more casual than anything they’d normally wear around Asgard.

 

“We have,” he shook his head, “we have much catching up to do.”

 

“Clearly.”

 

* * *

 

When Thor said catching up, Sif thought he meant coming inside and the three of them sharing stories from the past years over a cup of tea… not traveling down to New York City to some sketchy area to get  _ice cream_. Thor said there was a reason for such an abrupt trip, to that specific area of town, but that’s all he’d let her know.

 

And, on top of that, if the day wasn’t already becoming ridiculous enough, Loki insisted she wear something  _other_ than her armor, as to ‘look more Midgardian’. But, of course, she refused because, what was wrong with how she dressed?

 

“We’re trying to blend  _in,_ not draw attention that the Renaissance festival is in town,” Loki scowled as he pushed around his already melting mint chocolate chip with a spoon. He’d complained when they ordered because Thor refused to let him have a cone of his own; this was  _after_ his skin speckled blue from the frozen treat spilling onto his hand.

 

"Says the one dressed for a funeral,” she simply stated back, her foot being kicked under the table. Thor cleared his throat, wiping his chin with a napkin.

 

“Enough, please,” he gestured vaguely between the two, an eyebrow quirking. “Can we not all get along for two seconds? Today is going to be a  _very_ long day I feel, and,” there was a sigh, “all I want, is a moment of peace.”

 

Loki’s tongue flicked across his lips as he turned in Thor’s direction, chair scraping against concrete. “Why did you take me here? You know I hate ice cream. Rather, sweets as a whole.”

 

“ _Loki,_ ” Thor swatted at the back of his hand, a red mark forming. “If I hear one more complaint out of your mouth, I swear.”

 

“I did not miss this,” Sif had finished her treat first. She always managed to put away food rather fast, Thor always finding that quite curious about her. She crossed her arms across his chest, shifting, armor clanking against the arms of the chair. “All of this bickering.”

 

“Neither did I.”

 

Thor scoffed. “Oh, please. If you did not like it, you wouldn’t do it. Simple as that.”

 

“I am not the one that initiates it. You are the one that’s always starting pointless arguments,” Loki pointed in his direction.

 

“Am I? Am I really?”

 

“Yes, really.”

 

“And here we go again.”

 

“Alright,” Thor hit his knee. “Which of us was the one that screamed his head off until  _I_ dressed like a woman and almost married myself out because of some  _tricky scheme_ that didn’t even play out?”

 

“That wasn’t an argument, you oaf. We had to do that to get your hammer back, upon father’s request even,” Loki smacked Thor’s bicep, the blond clutching his wrist in response. “Do you even know the meaning of the word?”

 

“I know damn more than you think.” Sif could see Thor’s jaw tensing, Loki blatantly struggling to pull out of his brother’s grasp and so she leaned across the table to pinch both their ears.

 

“I am not sure what’s going on between you two anymore, if this is normal sibling rivalry or if there’s more reason to hate Loki ,” Loki shooed her hand away as Thor finally let him go, “but I know your mother would be disgusted by your behavior.”

 

Loki scrunched his nose. “This isn’t any different from when we were children.”

 

“Don’t act like it’s not,” Thor, picking back up his cone, flung it in Loki’s direction, chocolate dotting his suit cuff. Loki let out the most exaggerated huff of air Sif had ever heard. “You put our father in a  _retirement home_ and left him there.”

 

“You —  _what_?” Sif felt her mouth falling open.

 

  
“Oh, please,” Loki snatched the discarded napkin from Thor’s side. “Don’t try to convince me he isn’t happy there. All you can eat buffet, bingo every day, concerts on the weekend.”

 

“You are missing the entire point. You tossed the goddamn All-Father out onto the streets because you craved the throne so badly.”

 

Thor smacked his palm flat across Loki’s face, silencing him. “Sif,” his blues were, sparkling like always but of course she could read the worry in them. “Thank you, for coming with us. I do wish this could be longer, but, someone has made that quite difficult with the mess I now have to fix.”

 

“I understand.” But, in actuality, she didn’t. That’s what she never got about Thor and Loki’s relationship, why he insisted to always keep him around even after everything he’d done; nearly started a war on Asgard,  _did_ start one on Earth, killed countless people and now exiled their own  _father._ She’d be too stubborn to give him that amount of forgiveness if she were in his shoes. But, she wasn’t, and so she swallowed the fact that she didn’t have to get it.

 

Thor laced his arm with Loki’s, pulling the slender God to his feet. As Sif stood, he pulled her again into his side, kissing the side of her forehead. “Tell your father I said hi,” she forced out a smile.

 

“Where’s  _my_ kiss?” Loki dared to tease, Thor grimacing.

 

“I will. He always loved you, you know.”

 

“Oh, I do. He thought I’d make the perfect bride,” she nudged him with a wink, Thor bursting into a breathy chuckle.

 

“Yes, I had to hear plenty of that _every_ day.”

 

Parting from Thor, or rather the pair, again, was nothing less of bittersweet. Again, she’d return to the quiet of Asgard. She waved at them as Thor looked over his shoulder. They were already walking down the street as he yelled back, “Take care Sif.”

 

Her eyes traveled back to the mess that was their table. Loki’s unfinished cup of ice cream and a pile of crumpled napkins were all that remained of her friends. Of course they’d leave her with their trash. Nothing she wasn’t used to.

 

* * *

 


End file.
